


Art for Those Who Show Up by dugindeep

by matchboximpala



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spn_j2_bigbang, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/pseuds/matchboximpala
Summary: WARNING: Election result spoilers in the art!Story ishere.





	Art for Those Who Show Up by dugindeep

**Author's Note:**

> I was being inundated with primary election mailings when I snagged dugindeep's story summary from the claiming post. Ideas for campaign fliers immediately took hold, but actually the campaign flier I included in the banner was one of the last pieces I did. As I read through the story draft other possibilities for illustrations popped out at me and I really appreciated dugindeep brainstorming with me on the options. It was great working so closely with an author -- thank you, dugindeep!

Story banner

Book cover

Polls  
  
  
  
  


Election results

TV Image

Blog headers

Example headings

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All the art was done in Photoshop CC 2018. The TV image is a mock-up I purchased from creativemarket.com, which allowed me to create and insert my own graphic for the TV screen.


End file.
